Battle of the Heart
by torajune28
Summary: A Cedric and Draco X Harry fic. Harry likes both boys equally but soon finds himself making a choice between the two. Be happy Yuko! I did this for you! Complete!
1. Draco 1

Hi guys! Just wanted to say that I had to get this out. My friend pushed the task of writing HP fanfic on me and I ended up enjoying it. This has quite a few parts since I didn't plan this out like my other stories.

Bear with it please! Enjoy!

_And if you are a follower of Criminal Minds One Time Only, I shall update sometime in the next 2 weeks. If not, I am soo sorry. I'm trying! Thank you! Please read and review. _

* * *

><p><em>Draco 1<em>:

I could feel his hot breath on the back of my neck. This imbecile whom I still hated was fast growing to my liking. His shimmering emerald eyes and the way his hair dropped when he walked (more like bounced) down the halls of Hogwarts. I could tell he wasn't enjoying this situation even though he was enjoying this position. His body would tense when it touched mine, he'd pull away. Then he'd relax and we'd touch again, and he'd pull away once more. I purposely leaned back in the narrow broom closet so he could have no choice but to touch me. He huffed and suddenly the hot air on the back of my neck was gone. He was holding his breath. And for a good two minutes too. I turned, well, tried to turn as far as I could and saw that his face was turned away from me. That would explain it.

He tensed again when he noticed I was trying to "make myself comfortable".

"Why did you run in here too, Malfoy?" He hissed quietly. His face was still away from mine.

"I ran in here first, Potter, you followed me," I lied. I ran in after him, not completely understanding the way my mind was turning at the moment.

"You li-" A sliver of light poked through and I could tell it was from the lumos charm. My hand flew over Potter's mouth before I could think and he blushed, his cheeks visible probably even in the dark. Snape had switched duty with Filch which made today the worst possible day to slip out.

After a minute or two of inspecting the classroom, Snape seemed satisfied and closed the door behind him. I heard a click and realization struck across both of our faces.

"We're locked in," Potter said, the sound muffled through my hand. I looked at him and almost felt like hitting him.

"Really now, thank you. I didn't know that. When the door clicked I could have sworn that was Snape tap dancing!" I hissed sarcastically.

Potter shoved my hand off his mouth and the broom closet door opened. He took in a deep breath and sat in the nearest chair. "Could we use the alohamora spell?" he asked.

Why was he being so familiar with me? Surely he hates me, surely I hate him. Why am I not hating this situation?

"I don't know, Potter, what do you think? I'm pretty sure Professor McGonagall's class is alohomora-proof." Isn't he smart? Why is he asking me these questions?

* * *

><p>I will update super soon... and when I say soon I mean like today soon :) Have fun reading through this please!<p> 


	2. Harry 1

Look at that! Chapter two already up! Withing minutes of each other! I'm good... lies.

* * *

><p><em>Harry 1<em>_:_

I knew this was stupid. I knew that the class was alohomora-proof. I knew the answer to all the questions I was asking Malfoy. I only wanted to talk. I hate him, I do. But I hate being alone more. No…no, I'm lying. I don't hate Malfoy, (though I do hate being alone). I like him, in fact. He's an asshole… a really huge asshole, but he's so handsome. He has this strange alluring feeling to him, and his eyes are a beautiful ash grey that pulls you into them, almost like an abyss. I want to be held by him, in those arms that grew to such a nice size in just a year. His hair was a little longer, his arrogance just a little haughtier. I knew any kind of relationship was impossible, but just listening to his voice comforted me.

The only problem: I felt the same way about a different boy as well. Cedric Diggory. In the Tri-Wizard tournament last year, he was injured. Horribly. He was in a coma until just two months ago and the reason he was injured was me. He protected me. I had felt the kindling of a fire before then, when I had first began to take notice of him at the beginning of the tournament, but it was at that moment that it engulfed me. He didn't wear a pin though it was for him the rest did. He stood up for me when I was walking down the hall ignoring his friends. I turned the corner and rested on the wall. Pretending I couldn't hear the ghastly things being said about me, I peeked out and saw Cedric come out of the lavatory. He gripped one of his friends tightly on the shoulder and squeezed.

"Potter didn't put his name in the Goblet. Quiet down and deal with it," he said.

"How do you know?" They asked, practically in unison. I hung my head and leaned against the wall again.

"He told me he hadn't. I believe him." It was quiet for a few seconds. "Besides, you have to be as crazy as me to put your name in there and I'm pretty sure The Boy Who Lived is smarter than that," he laughed. Humor always lightened a crowd and he knew where to use it, where to take it, when to stop. He was just that good.

His blonde hair captured me and I knew there was something wrong with me: I'm attracted to blondes. From my first year Malfoy had attracted me. The way he thought he owned the world, the way his emotions fluctuated depending on what I did to him and his cronies. His hair was the first thing I liked about him though. Cedric too. I first noticed his hair, then his smile, then his body. Then when he talked, his voice filled my head with honey. And when he touched me, my body shivered.

Malfoy's eyes were watching me. I must have been making weird faces. He came closer to me and I rested my arms on the desks either side of me.

"What are you thinking about?"

I looked up at him over my glasses. Malfoy was interested in what I was thinking? Really? Hm, now that was new. "Problems that a rich boy would never understand." Damn it, why do I always do this?

He smirked. My face faltered. When I replied to Malfoy with a snide remark, he would get angry and try to come up with something in return.

"I'm bored, Potter. Fill me in," he said. I think my mouth opened with shock because he turned from me and pulled out his handkerchief. "Wipe yourself," he told me.

I took it gently and dabbed the sides of my mouth and chin. Yes, I had dropped my jaw. Was it necessary? No. I gave the handkerchief back to him.

"Well?" he asked, his hand out to receive the item. He was serious. I shook my head.

"I lied."

A questioning look came over his face as he put the piece of cloth back. "About what?"

I moved my arms to one desk and rested my head on my folded arms. "I lied about what I was thinking. If I told you I think I'd kill myself."

He sat in the desk next to mine and crossed his feet. Why was he so goddamn elegant? "Now you have to tell me. We have all night Harry, what more could we do."

I opened my mouth to prove him wrong, but instead nodded. "I was… you just… called me Harry…"

"Don't get too happy, Potter. It's only for now. Why not? You don't seem to mind much."

I looked down at his feet again and sighed. He was right, I didn't mind. In fact, I quite enjoyed it. I drew in a bigger breath and watched his chest move up and down calmly. Why was I about to say what I was about to say?

"Kiss me."

* * *

><p>Hey, Yuko. You thinking : "What the hell" yet? If not then I need to work on it, huh?<p> 


	3. Draco 2 and Harry 2

And so come chapter 3. Wish I could update my current main story like this...

* * *

><p><em>Draco 2:<em>

The bloody hell? Did Harry Potter just ask me to kiss him…tell me to kiss him? The bloody hell! I'm so disgusted…with myself for wanting to go along with it… for going along with it.

I stood up and placed both hands on either side of his body. His face was white, shocked. I placed a chaste kiss on his lips, then felt just how soft they really are. I looked into his eyes, his pupils dilated to let as much light in as possible in the dark room. Or from arousal. I went in for another one and this time he responded. I could feel just how inexperienced he was, his mouth fluttering over my lips hesitantly. I forced a space between his and slid my tongue across his. He whimpered and I felt my cock jump. Shit, this was getting really bad. I placed my knee on the seat he was sitting on and put his head between my hands. I pulled his face up and he looked into my eyes, questions swirling in his brain. "Ssh," I lulled him. I knew that if I didn't I wouldn't get to do what I did next.

_Harry 2:_

I felt his tongue on mine and I knew that I was getting what I wanted. But why? He surrounded me, my head was forced up, and I looked into his beautiful soul windows, almost opening my mouth to ask. But I was shushed and he lifted me onto the desk to my right as if I was paper or a feather. His right hand was still on my face, but his left hand was sliding under my right thigh. His tongue invaded again and any thoughts flew down to hell.

I grabbed his right arm and held it tight by the elbow. My other hand snaked around his neck and I hung there while he made me melt like chocolate. His lips separated from mine and I found myself missing his warmth. His lips had found another place to rest on though, my neck. From the way he was sucking I knew he'd leave a mark. I felt my stomach tighten with anticipation and my right leg was pulled around his waist. He started to undo my belt, my jeans, and he pulled my half hard member out of my boxers.

"I left a mark, you should see it." His smirk widened. "Go on, Potter. Touch yourself."

* * *

><p>Yes, hehe. Yes!<em><br>_


	4. Draco 3

And this is what I do on my day off...

* * *

><p><em>Draco 3: <em>

Harry looked dumbfounded when I said it. Why? I wasn't going to get him off. He'd do it himself… then he'd get me off. "Keep your leg around me, it's warm and I'm cold. But you have to get yourself off." He snatched his hand from around my neck and I caught it before he could slap me.

"You could get yourself off, or you could sit here with a hard penis, Harry. It's your choice." I could see his glimmering emerald eyes glisten with tears and he looked down. I released his hand and he placed it on his potentially messy problem. I chuckled when he stroked it slowly, and his hand jumped. Small drops of water started to dot his hand and I saw that he was crying. "Sourpuss," I said whispered in his ear, and captured his lips in a kiss. My tongue roamed his mouth with an intensity I didn't even know I had. I licked the side of his cheek where I could taste a bit of blood and tugged on his tongue with my teeth. He moaned and I could see the grip he had on his penis tighten. His legs tried to close but I forced them open and pulled him closer to me.

"Help me out here, Harry."

He took my full length out and brushed it against his. When I didn't protest he took that as a sign of approval and rubbed them together again. His hips thrust down and I thrusted upwards. His hand caused friction that was only getting hotter and I was getting a little impatient. I wrapped his other leg around me and his arms came up around my neck. Now I had to do all the work, but really, I preferred that anyway. I laid him down on the desk, the jostling of us making him moan. It was soft, but deep. He slid back and forth now, trying harder to get our cocks as warm and close as he possibly could. He quickened his pace and I kept mine the same, the weird rhythm working out for the best. He came and I came directly after him, all of our cum, strangely, landing only on him. He panted as his legs relaxed and I gave him one last kiss.

* * *

><p>Review if you want to!<p> 


	5. Harry 3

... It's not weird that I'm listening to Beck/Mongolion Chop Squad while writing this, right?

* * *

><p><em>Harry 3:<em>

Draco's lips brushed against mine softly and I grimaced. My shirt was soiled, my penis was hanging out, and all he could do was kiss me. It was cold. I took my shirt off and tied my robe so it covered my naked chest. The warmth I had felt earlier was nonexistent as he tidied himself and threw a glance at my direction.

"Need help?" His voice was laced with asininity.

I shook my head and watched as he went to inspect the door. It was rather dark, the only light coming from the moon shining through the wide glass windows. He leaned onto the door and pulled out his wand.

"Why didn't I think of this earlier?" He asked himself. I checked my watch: 1:30 a.m.

I could tell what he was thinking. There was a window, at the back of the classroom that was split in two. There was a large window on the bottom, and a smaller body-sized window at the top. Draco inspected it and seemed happy with his conclusion.

"Wingardium leviosa." Just as I suspected, he came to the same answer I did an hour ago. "Enemies tomorrow morning," he said, watching my eyes cut from his to the front of the classroom.

After waiting ten minutes I cast the levitation charm on myself and floated out of the classroom. I made my way to the Gryffindor common room and was almost there when I heard a voice come from behind while I was climbing the stairs.

"Harry Potter," it said.

That voice I knew anywhere. I could be blindfolded, tied up, have ear buds in and music blaring in the room, and somehow I could always pick out his voice.

"What are you doing out on patrol so soon?" I asked.

Cedric smiled his smile. That lovely smile that melted my heart faster than the sun could. "I'm pretty sure I asked you first, Potter. You could answer me, you know?" His eyes twinkled and he stepped up another step.

I backed up one and replied, "I was very busy sleepwalking."

He laughed. "With shoes on?"

I thought back to Luna. "I have a friend who does the same and she suggested that I wear them to bed. Oh, look at that, it worked." I lied. I've been getting better at that lately.

Cedric stepped closer and this time I didn't move. He took another, then another, until we were only one step apart. "You're probably roaming around in the library, but wouldn't you have taken your clo-" he stopped mid sentence and his eyes focused on one part of my head area, my neck?

"_I left a mark, you should see it." _No! Malfoy, no! Why did Cedric have to catch me here, why now?

"You're bruised," he said, and his smile was there, but the look in his eyes that made it genuine was gone.

I covered it quickly with my hand and my head once again hung. "I am?" I asked. I think it came out wrong because his body tensed and his hand gripped the railing tight. The stairs started to change and I watched as the fat lady slept soundly and whizzed past.

"You should cover that." His voice was strained. He sounded like he was in pain. Could I take it in a good way that he was angry?


	6. Cedric 1

I am seriously on a roll here peoples. 6 chapter within an hour... I say that but look how short they are! :'(

* * *

><p><em>Cedric 1:<em>

I don't get it. I thought I had read the situation right. I thought Harry liked me. I could have sworn I was right. I usually am about these things and I was sure he liked me. Who the hell did he get that kiss mark from? It wasn't just a kiss mark either. It was close to drawing blood, it was purple and red, teeth marks hanging on the ends. It was fresh, I could tell. And it definitely wasn't a female who made that.

"I…I will," he stuttered. So he was ashamed? I was right then, he does like me. I have to stay calm. He has a boyfriend, and he doesn't know that I like him yet. Should I tell him now? Or should I wait until I know for sure that he's single? I knew my face was overwrought, so I loosened up my mind and thought about him and just him. Not his boyfriend, but what Harry feels like, what he smells like, what he looks like, will look like with me inside of him.

"Good." I patted his head and squeezed his shoulder. His face came up and he looked like he was about to cry. Bloody hell. All of my reason left me and I forced him into a kiss. His glasses clacked to the floor and my hands went around his waist and under his arm. I pulled him closer to me and my tongue rubbed against his, his lips made a slurping sound and I could feel him get weak. I let go of him and took in his disheveled form. His messy hair, his missing glasses, his swollen lips, the kiss mark. The kiss mark.

I went to the opposite side of the mark and licked a long line from his ear to the actual neck. I placed a soft kiss on his smooth skin, then sucked as hard as I could. I came away from it after a while and I saw that it was almost as dark as the one on his left. I grimaced and went to suck on it harder. I bit him this time, eliciting a moan from his red lips. He squeezed my robes and I clutched harder to him, kneeing his groin. His legs spread a little and I took that as an invitation to come in more. I rubbed against him, a groan slipping off his tongue. His head lashed back and I smiled as I broke skin. I felt better as I released him. "Get to your dorm," I said. I bent down, grabbed his glasses and handed them to him, then turned to wait at the bottom of the staircase until we stopped moving. I heard a whimper behind me and looked back, only to meet Harry's emerald orbs on the verge of letting loose. "Why?" he asked. I smiled, walked back and kissed his forehead.

"Because I love you, Harry."

* * *

><p>Review if you want to =D<p> 


	7. Hermoine 1 and Draco 4

I should stop while I'm ahead :(

* * *

><p><em>Hermoine 1:<em>

When we woke up this morning, two white bandages were on Harry's neck. You'd think that by now, I would expect this from him…which I did. However, when the expression on his face screams "Pure Bliss" instead of "Pure Fear", you tend to question bandages to an easily bruising place like the neck.

I tsk-ed as he walked past Ron and I to sit in his usual seat at the breakfast table. He poured a glass of his regular and giggled. Ron's jaw dropped.

"Bloody hell, Harry!" he said.

Harry looked up at me and I shrugged. "Why are you so happy?" I asked.

He blushed and his eyes strayed to the Hufflepuff table…then strangely, the Slytherin table too. I sighed.

Obviously my question was answered. I had suspected Harry to like the same sex. He understood the female brain all too well. Sometimes I'd see him watching Malfoy in a weird way. I told myself he was just paying extra attention to the possible Death Eater, but alas I have proved myself wrong. Slytherin table glance, check. Hufflepuff table glance? Not check. Who was he trying to see?

Ron nudged me, disturbing my train of thought. "Diggory is back," he told me. I watched as Diggory came through the doors and saw how Harry was staring. Of course! Diggory _had_ saved Harry! Maybe he had developed a crush…I had thought, until I saw Diggory return the gaze with a secret kind of glint to his eyes and Harry reply that with a blush. Well now, case solved. He would be explaining to me in FULL detail later.

_Draco 4:_

Damn Diggory. I liked him before but not after he stole my toy. How dare he create another mark of ownership on Harry? I wondered, I knew it was another one, but I didn't know by who. And then I saw it. The glance Potter threw at Diggory. That love filled gaze that boiled my blood. Potions was next, and Harry and I had it together. Afterwards, I'd confront him.

* * *

><p>Darn Draco for having too short a rant to be a chapter!<p> 


	8. Harry 4

I feel pretty, oh so pretty! It's 2 in the morn... I am laggingggg.

* * *

><p><em>Harry 4:<em>

I don't think I could have possible woken up in a better mood. I was honestly shining when I looked in the mirror. My love bites were so prominent I had to do something. A glamour would have worked, but I didn't want to _hide _them, just _cover_ them. So I used a bandage. Well, two. I knew Malfoy wasn't into me like Cedric was. It saddened me, but I think I could slowly get over it. I have liked Draco for almost seven years now. That's… a really long time. I knew nothing could ever come of it, though yesterday was a fluke and poor planning on my part. Cedric was sweet. He loved me, and I love him. Just because it's not as long doesn't mean it's not as much, right? Love is unpredictable.

My thought train derailed when I felt I was being stared at. I turned and saw Malfoy's ash eyes glaring at me. I whipped back around, pretending I didn't notice a thing. Of course he saw me, our eyes had met. But I would deny that until the end of the earth… or until he made me.

He knew. Obviously he would remember that he only put one kiss mark on me. He shouldn't care anyway. We're enemies now. Maybe that was what the stare was about. No. I knew he knew. Did he know _who_ it was though?

Class ended and I tried to get up fast. How the hell did Malfoy get to me? If he was like that on the pitch I wouldn't be the star snitch catcher.

"Come, Potter," he said. I sighed and followed behind him. Divination was going to wait.

He lead me to the corridor just before the Slytherin common room. I trudged, falling farther behind Malfoy than he liked. Every now and again he would stare at me in his peripherals and I would speed up. Then when his eyes turned back I would trudge again. We made it to his desired corridor and I leaned against the banister.

Malfoy looked out the window and rested on the ledge lazily. He turned towards me and pointed to the kiss mark on my right. "Diggory made that, didn't he?"

I sat down on the floor and placed my books in my lap. "Y-yes."

Malfoy burned red. His ears were almost literally steaming (though I knew that wasn't possible without the proper candy). He stalked towards me and I regretted sitting down. His hands surrounded me and slammed the wall. He knelt so that his knees were hovering just above the ground.

"Why are you mad?" I pleaded. "We're not going out."

Malfoy snarled. Oh great, here it comes. "No, but I own you. I put that mark on you and you are mine. Fuck Voldemort and Diggory, you belong to me." My heart fluttered until I got a good look at his face. He was talking about me as if I was an object, not someone to be loved. I turned my head.

"You do NOT own me. I like you Malfoy. I don't want to be owned by you." I could feel myself well up. Damn these eyes of mine. I refuse to cry this time.

Malfoy laughed… in my face. "Love, Potter? What of it?"

I cut him off. "Love? I didn't say love, I said like! I like you Draco."

"First name basis, Potter? I think not. I told you, last night only."

I glared. "Right! Last night only. So don't think that just because you 'marked' me I am going to belong to you. 'Enemies tomorrow morning' were _your_ words! Don't put this on me!" I yelled. I hadn't cried yet, but I was about to.

"In one night you have me, then you go to Diggory? Slutty, I say." I gasped. Not loud enough for anyone but him to hear.

"I'm not slutty. I just like … both of…you." I sounded ridiculous.

"Lay off of him, Draco Malfoy." And that silky smooth voice wandered into my ear drums.

* * *

><p>So then, we start the drama... again.<p> 


	9. Cedric 2 and Draco 5

Yey :)

* * *

><p><em>Cedric 2:<em>

The mood I woke up in this morning was simply amazing. Harry had blushed beat red when I told him that I loved him. He put his glasses on and hugged himself. I waited for the stairs to go back to the fat lady that opened Gryffindor's common room and waved him off.

This morning, when I officially debuted back into the world, the first person I really noticed was Harry. His gaze was filled with emotion and it was directed at me. I returned his faithful gaze with a hush smile and continued to my table. I wanted to run up to him, throw him on the table and make him mine, but I thought that would be a bit too much, and maybe my body wouldn't be able to handle that at this moment.

I wasn't in class, not because I was cutting, but because I "wasn't feeling well". I walked the halls. They were nice and quiet during the periods. Most students were in class and the ones that weren't were reading, heading to the lavatory or the occasional visit to the nurses office. I heard a voice that sounded angry. Great, a fight was about to happen and I wasn't completely sure of myself at the moment. I had only been awake from my 9 month coma for 2 months. All of my strength wasn't back yet. I carried on anyway to stop anything from going too far. And then I saw _who_ was arguing. So he was the culprit to the kiss mark on _my _Harry.

I didn't hear the whole conversation, but I had walked in on, "I'm not slutty. I just like … both of…you."

How dare he call Harry slutty? "Lay off of him, Draco Malfoy," I said. Harry looked at me as if I was his savior. The two were close enough that if you were at the right angle, you could have sworn they were pashing. I walked up to the two of them and stared down Malfoy. With magic I could win so I was thankful he put his hand on his wand.

"Stop it!" Harry yelled. He also had his hand on his wand and he started to get up, his books falling off his lap. He moved to behind me and Malfoy lowered his wand.

"That's a pity, Potter. I enjoyed the short amount of time we spent together." He stood up from his awkward kneeling position and turned slowly as if unsure whether to turn his back on his enemy. He decided it was fine and continued on his way.

_Draco 5:_

I hate Diggory. I really, deeply, passionately hate Diggory. He stole from me the first good time I'd had since Pansy had started to get really needy.

"That's a pity, Potter. I enjoyed the short amount of time we spent together," I said. I stood up and wondered if it was a good idea to turn my back on the two. Damn them and their good heartedness. Those honorable pricks were too good to hit an enemy in the back. I knew I would be fine so I turned and tried my damn best to strut away, unaffected.

I turned the corner and saw Diggory pull Harry into a hug. Harry's shoulders shook and I stopped peaking in on their private moment. I had manners too. Besides, my eyes were getting blurry from straining to see from a far distance. I wiped at my eyes. "Tears?" I whispered. Shit, I was crying. Why? Why the hell was I crying over Potter? I didn't have any interest in him until I noticed his reaction in the broom closet.

No, that's not true. The first time I saw him I noticed him and tried to get him on my side. But he was so damn pure hearted. I will not let myself be seen like this. My tears will dry. My eyes will remain white and un-swollen, and I will walk with my head held high and no more thoughts of Potter and Diggory will pass though my mind.

* * *

><p>Draco is so selfish. He is in EVERYONE's chapter!<p> 


	10. Harry 5

I feel like you should be happy Yuko!

* * *

><p><em>Harry 5: <em>

I turned into Cedric and cried as I watched Draco Malfoy, my crush of almost seven years walk out of my life. I knew I'd see him again, half of my classes were with him. But never would we be close like this. Ever again. Cedric put his arm around me, as if to assure me that he was there. I wrapped my arms around his waist and cried into him.

"I…know that you like us both…" he started. I shook my head.

"I do. But I know that how Malfoy thought of me was as a possession. I know you love me," I said. I wanted to clear that up before anything was said, so I wouldn't hurt him or me.

"I do love you," he said. I squeezed his robes and he kissed my hair. "Come with me." I could hear the smile in his voice.

We came to a wall that was decorated with stone ribbon. I looked at it in a questioning way and he ruffled my hair. "Peacock's feather," he said. A door consisting of four panels (red, yellow, green and blue) appeared and he pushed me in.

"I use this room when I have a quidditch match or a huge test to prepare for." His smile radiated and my heart calmed a little.

"So this is where you go when everyone is looking for you?" I asked, remembering the panic he caused before the last task... and after it.

"Yes. Don't give me away, Harry," he laughed.

I smiled at him. "Why did you save me?" My question stumped him because he stared at me for a full minute before answering. I don't even really know myself. I preferred myself being hurt, rather than you being hurt."

"But you could have died!" I yelled.

He kissed my temple and lead me to a long couch that went around the width of the room. It was back and the pillows were the colors of the houses. "But I didn't. Concentrate on that fact."

I laid down and Cedric cuddled next to me, cradling me in his arms. I finally took a good look at the room and could see just how immaculate it really was. There was the couch I had mentioned, then a giant fireplace that took up at least a half of the free wall. There was a book case that went around the room at the same length as the couch. There was enough space between the couch and fireplace to lay at least 15 bodies side by side. Too much room is you ask me. There were extra colored pillows lying around and I realized that when I counted them there was the exact same number for each house. Neither had more or less. Hogwarts and it's equality, psh.

Cedric hugged me tighter to him and suddenly I felt like crying. "Let it all out Harry." I think he could tell I was tense. I hugged his arm and he slid a pillow under my head so I could fully relax. He's so gentle, so good. He kissed me lightly on my neck, butterfly kisses and smooth caresses were engulfing me and I cried until my eyes were puffy and swollen. Finally, I slept.

* * *

><p>Review if you please!<p> 


	11. Cedric 3

Enjoy the read please.

* * *

><p><em>Cedric 3:<em>

I knew that Harry needed time to get over Draco Malfoy (Yuck, his name is like acid on my tongue). I held him close and let him cry until he slept. He needed to get this out of his system now, because later he would be all mine.

He slept soundly and even though I was hungry to the point of a stomach growl echoing through the room, I stayed put so not to disturb Harry. It was around nine p.m. when he woke up. I had fallen asleep as well and stirred when he started shifting in my arms.

He yawned and I snuggled into his neck. "You're so warm," he stated, his voice still filled with sleep.

"We are by the fire. But I have been sleep next to you for the last few hou- ow, ow." I winced as Harry sat up and off of my arm. It was sleeping, like really sleeping. You can usually feel that it's still there it's just painful to move it, but goddamn. This one hurt worse than the head injury that caused my coma.

Harry laughed and lifted up my arm, causing me to yelp. "I'm sorry!" He was laughing again, though I could tell he really was sorry. "I'm stiff too. Next time we should sleep on a bed." After a slight pause he blushed.

I smiled and held his hand with my free arm, pulling him so that his ear was next to my mouth. "We will. But first, we'd tire ourselves out." I whispered.

His cheeks stayed red for a few more minutes and he smacked his head with his hand. "What's wrong?"

He sighed. "Hermoine is going to kill me. I didn't tell her, well I didn't know, that I wasn;t going to be at dinner so she probably made Ron check on me and then he told her that I wasn't there and then she'd be worrying and oh no. Now she'll send a search party after me, I'm going to be questioned-"

I pulled him down to me again and planted a kiss on his swollen eyes. "I don't think you should go anywhere with that look."

Harry looked down at his crumpled clothes and touched his eyes. He could feel the puffiness and knew that it was hard for him to see even if he put his glasses on. "I know," he replied.

I smiled at his shyness and tugged at his hair. "I'll tell you what," he looked at me expectantly. "As soon as the feeling in my arm comes back I'll go to the Gryffindor common room and tell Ron and Hermoine that you're fine. I'll grab some food for you as well, though it'll be snacks stolen from the Confiscated Items room." I smiled so he could be assured and he laid back down on his pillow, making sure my arm was above him this time.

"Ow," I said, as he moved it so he could hold it.

"Sorry," he sheepishly said. He started massaging it, his hands smooth on the palm but rough just under the joint from playing quidditch. I stared into his eyes, his glasses sitting awkwardly on his face because he was lying down.

"I think I'm good," I said after kissing his nose. I stood up and stretched. Gods was I stiff. "Stay here and don't move an inch." I started to walk away but turned to him once more. "I mean it."

* * *

><p>REVIEW<p> 


	12. Hermoine 2

And in comes the second and last entrance of our only female! Yey! ... and of the story too! Wow.

* * *

><p><em>Hermoine 2:<em>

"Hermoine, you have a visitor!" One of the Gryffindor girls called. Cat calls and "Oooh"s were resonating through the room as I made my way to the common room. Standing just outside the door was Cedric Diggory and Ron. Him and Ron were talking and suddenly Ron reddened and nodded awkwardly. He came strolling towards me.

"Diggory needs to talk to you," he told me. I nodded and headed towards the open frame.

"Hello Ms. Granger," he greeted me.

"Hello Harry's boyfriend," I said in a hushed tone. His cheeks actually reddened and he rubbed the back of his head with his hand.

"Ron told you?" he questioned.

"No, you did just now, sir." I smiled at him. "I knew it. I could tell by the way you guys exchanged glances this morning… was Harry with you all day?"

He looked like I had bombarded him with questions, but what did he expect? Harry goes missing and the world will fall into chaos. Of course I need to keep tabs on him. Well, that and I love my friends. I always need to know they're safe. "Yes, he was. Some…stuff happened and I was taking care of him."

My face paled. "Is he injured? Does it have to do with _him_?" I closed in on poor Cedric Diggory and he put his hands up to show his defenselessness.

"No, not at all. I promise," he reassured me after I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Here you go," Ron cut in. I didn't even notice him behind me.

"Thank you," Diggory said, receiving the cloak.

I relaxed and swished my hair to one of my shoulders. "I assume he'll be home sometime in the morning then?"

Diggory smiled like a lion and nodded. "I promise I'll walk him to the portrait and even wait for him to get inside." His voice was laced with flippant revel but I knew he was serious.

"Make good on that, sir Diggory," I teased and curtsied. He bowed in an overly dramatic way and turned to leave. Harry was in good hands now, I could tell. My woman's intuition is always spot on.

"Hermoine?" Ron tapped my shoulder. I turned and noticed I was facing his chest. When had he grown so tall?

"Yes, Ron?"

"You…don't like Diggory, do you?" he asked.

I laughed and laughed, holding myself up by bracing on the wall. "No!" I replied. "Why?"

Ron seemed stumped by the question. Usually one would say "I don't know," and try to appear like they didn't. But Ron honestly, daftly said "I don't know,", turned and was on his way back to the common room, the expression on his face unchanged in any significant way.

"How on earth am I going to make you less dense?" I whispered to no one.

* * *

><p>Ron is quite slow, isn't he?<p> 


	13. Cedric 4

And now, as it indicates below, the Final Chapter!

* * *

><p><em>Cedric 4(Final Chapter)<em>:

"Here you are." I handed him the snacks and the cloak.

He looked at me questioningly. "When you sneak back into your dorm you can use it," I answered. He nodded and said "Smart thinking, Mister Diggory."

I bowed again. "I am Cedric Diggory, after all."

He laughed and opened one of the chocolate frogs. "You know, these things love to run away from me." The one he currently had was caught by its leg and he was slowly guiding it to his mouth.

"I wonder if we could use the gripping charm on it?"

"Good idea! You've never tried it before?" Harry seemed to think I was a genius at this stuff but I was merely doing what I was told to by teachers and my father.

"No, but you can. What's the worse that could happen?"

He stared at me and narrowed his eyes. "Whenever someone says that something bad _always_ happens."

I laughed and sat down next to him. "Sorry it's not a full course meal."

He shook his head as he cast the charm. It worked. He ate the frog and licked his finger before watching me through his eyelashes and lenses. "It's fine, Cedric. Thank you for being here with me."

I'd been holding back all day, since last night really. I slid a hand on his cheek and kissed his lips softly. There was a vestige of chocolate on his lips and I licked it off. He blushed and stayed put, waiting for more.

I licked a line from his jaw to his upper lip, then gently opened his lips so I could slip in. He whined as I licked the roof of his mouth a tugged on his tongue. My hand went down to his neck and I felt the bandage. Shit. I ripped it off and saw Malfoy's mark. Then I ripped the other off and saw my mark. I was soooo satisfied with the result. Mine was darker and deeper, the teeth showing clearly. Malfoy's was lightly sprinkled with purple and red now, his teeth marks fading as quick as light travels. I stayed on my side, licking a trail all the way down to Harry's collar bone.

I took away the robes and shirt because they were getting on my nerves and continued down until I hit his belly button. He jumped as I licked around it, his mouth letting out a small moan. I laughed into his stomach and he jumped again.

"This is my first time," he told me.

Gods how I wished I could have said the same. I didn't reply, I only rubbed light circles on his hips with my thumbs. I slowly took off his pants, leaving him in only his boxers. He scrunched up and I had to flatten him out. "It's okay, I promise we won't go all the way yet."

He was silent so I carried on but then he spoke up. "No… it's okay. I love you, Cedric. Please…"

I nodded, excitement going to both of my heads. Good thing I picked up lubrication while I was out on my trek. I pulled it out of my robe and squeezed some into my hands. I pulled down Harry's boxers with my clean hand and lathered his phallus up. I wanted him to enjoy it as much as I was going to and a little lube would never kill anyone.

I kissed his thigh and he squeezed my head between his legs. He was so embarrassed. "Harry, it's fine. I'll take care of you, I promise." My voice must have soothed him because he relaxed and actually opened his legs wider than before. I smiled and squeezed more lube into my hands.

I inserted one finger into him, slowly stretching the outside mostly. He whimpered at first, feeling that strange feeling of having something go in. He relaxed again and I slid another finger in. He was getting harder and I licked the slit on his head. He jumped and I slipped my third finger in.

After about five to ten minutes of stretching him, he was relaxed and even moaned a few times. I touched his prostate once and memorized its position. "Are you ready?" I asked.

Harry was panting heavily, his stomach muscles clenched and his penis standing at full attention. "Do you think I am?"

I sighed and slid up closer to him. I pressed my full body weight on him and whispered, "I _know_ you are. You're melting on the inside and you want me to stir you up, don't you?"

He gasped and bit his lip. His eyes closed but he didn't deny my accusation. I slid into him, slowly at first. The head is always the hardest to get in. After that, it's perfect. And it was. I gently slid my head in, making sure he was in the least amount of pain possible. He hadn't winced in pain or anything yet so I figured I was safe. I tilted to the right angle and went all the way in. He gasped for so much air I thought I would suffocate. He squeezed around me and I thought I was going to be crushed, but he loosened and relaxed.

"This feels good," he claimed. His muscles were clenched and he was dripping precum.

I smiled. "Good." I thrust into him, hitting his prostate on purpose. He scratched my arm and groaned before I thrust again. I quickened the pace, and he wrapped his legs around me. I thrust a few more times then pulled out. I heard him whinge and I turned him over.

"I can get in further this way," I said.

He nodded and let me have my way. I ravished his body until there were kiss marks on his "I" line and somewhat on his arms. He came before I did, twice, and then I released, pulling out just before, and it landed on his inner thigh. He touched it and spread it on his thigh. I sat up and kissed his cheek.

"It's so hot," he marveled. Watching my face turn from lust stricken to jollied.

"Yes, it is. It was in my body after all," I laughed.

He pulled me down and his beet red cheeks were a give away for what he said next. "You can cum… inside of me… next time."

I pulled his head back onto the pillow by his hair. "Let's make that next time right now then."

* * *

><p>And done. I might add one with Ron as the POV but it all depends on my mood lol. Good night then peoples.<p> 


End file.
